Moon of the Wolf
'' '' Season 2 Episode 15 It's a peaceful night in Gotham Park and a man, John Hamner, quietly walks his dog. The dog, however, starts to get agitated and growls at an unseen creature. The man dismisses the dog's fears, but he is soon confronted by a hulking man-wolf. The werewolf prepares to kill Hammer, but Batman arrives and saves him. The werewolf, however, manages to escape. Batman goes to see Commissioner Gordon and tells him about a "mugger in a werewolf mask." Gordon checks the files, but only learns that a couple of Alaskan Timber Wolves were stolen from the Gotham Zoo. Remembering that the victim was a guard from the zoo, and finding some genuine fur on his gloves, Batman realizes that it might be an actual werewolf. The werewolf heads out and smashes his way into Dr. Milo's, cabin. Milo is unconcerned, however, and waits for the werewolf to revert to his human form. He assures the man that everything will be over soon now that Hamner has been killed, but the man tells him that he failed due to Batman's interference. Milo is outraged and decides that the werewolf has a new target. Later, a radio announcement states that the Olympic champion Anthony Romulus will be making a donation to a charity and will double it if Batman himself arrives to receive the check. Talking to Romulus, Bruce asks about the interest in Batman and Romulus claims he wants to meet "Gotham's second best athlete." Batman arrives to meet Romulus who seems friendly enough, but he then discovers that the room is filled with a knockout gas. He tries to put on his gas mask but is too late and he passes out. Milo then arrives and puts the second part of his plan into motion. While the two men wait for Batman to awaken, Romulus angrily ponders on the unpleasant task of killing him. He confronts Milo over the evil he's made him do, but Milo reminds him that he's the only one with the cure to Romulus' condition. Romulus reminisces on how he trained to become an Olympic champion, but he wasn't satisfied. Wanting a guaranteed win, he went to Milo for an undetectable performance enhancer. Milo showed him a serum derived from steroids and wolf estrogen. Romulus immediately snatched the vial and gulped the serum down. The serum proved to be a success and Romulus won at every event he competed in. With the fame, he amassed a fortune, but he turned back on Milo's deal and refused to share the profits. This proved to be a mistake as the serum infected him with lycanthropy. Romulus went to Milo to seek out help, but was tricked into drinking a formula that completely turned him into a werewolf. The price for the cure was complete loyalty and obedience. Meanwhile, at the Gotham Zoo, Hamner is confronted by Harvey Bullock, who discovers that Hammer was bribed to leave the wolves' cage unlocked. However, he doesn't know who hired him, and is arrested. Back at Milo's cabin, Romulus' condition takes hold and he transforms. However, instead of killing Batman like he was supposed to, he goes after Milo. In fear, Milo drops the antidote, which makes the werewolf very angry. In his rampage, the werewolf shashes the cabin and causes Milo to fall into a ditch unconscious. With Milo out of the way, the werewolf attacks Batman, who manages to get free of his chains. However, Batman is no match for the creature. Looking to even the odds, he climbs up to the top of the stadium where he was chained. Bullock and other officers arrive, and he orders them to hold their fire as Batman used the heavy hook on a crane to stop the werewolf. The werewolf manages to grab hold of the crane but lightning strikes it and the werewolf falls into the river. Dr. Milo is taken into custody, but the werewolf has disappeared. Later, Romulus has disappeared and his house is sold to pay off his creditors. The buyers ask the realtor where he went, but she says that no one really knows. The buyers wonder why someone who had "just about everything" would suddenly give it all up. Elsewhere, a wolf howls at the full moon. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Episodes written by comic book writers